The field of the invention relates generally to supportive orthotic devices, and more particularly, to athletic supportive devices designed to orthotically support the hip, groin, and/or thigh of a user.
Orthotic devices (i.e., orthoses) are generally worn to support or to correct musculoskeletal deformities and/or abnormalities of the human body. Said devices are typically configured to be in direct contact against a portion of the body of a user. For example, orthotic devices may be designed to be worn directly against any of the extremities of the user or any other portion of the user, such as the user's spine. Rigid or elastic structures may be incorporated into orthotic devices to cause the devices to resist movement in one or more directions. Accordingly, when in use, an orthotic device may restrict or restrain movement in portion of the user's body while supporting either that portion or another portion of the user's body.
Previous orthotic devices have either provided only support and/or restriction to a portion of the user's body, or have provided unsatisfactory results in promoting adduction of the hips or thighs of a user, preventing abduction of the hips or thighs, or supporting the groin or thighs of the user.